¿Qué Será de Tí?
by oliver.espectro
Summary: El suspenso puede ser el daño mas intenso, que alguien pueda sufrir.    Songfic yaoi de Hyoga / Shun.


Te amo… y te amo demasiado, tal vez por eso a veces desearía que estuvieses muerto…

_¿__Qué será de tí?  
Necesito saber hoy de tu vida,  
Alguien que me cuente sobre tus días,  
Anocheció y necesito saber_

Para mí es imposible olvidar uno solo de los momentos que hemos compartido, pues el hecho de que estuvieses presente nomás, lo tornaba mágico, lo tornaba único y especial…

Desde el primer día que me atreví a besarte… a tocar tus labios… jamás había hecho eso con ningún otro chico, jamás, pero contigo Hyoga, contigo fue tocar el cielo, y a pesar de que sentía nervios y miedo antes de hacerlo, después de que empecé, me di cuenta de que valía la pena…

…Oh si, cuanto la valía…

Recuerdo nos besamos en aquel puesto de comida rápida, escondidos entre las últimas mesas tras el sofá… ¡Bueno, ni tan escondidos!... para un buen observador, podría notar que era lo que estábamos haciendo… tanto los que estaban dentro como cualquiera que se asomase desde abajo por esa larga ventana de vidrio a nuestro lateral jajaja…

Pero no me importaba…

Siempre había sido un aterrado ante la sociedad Hyoga. Un cobarde… y me da vergüenza pero lo admito… fue cuando llegaste tú, que conocí lo que fue el valor. Super que el valor era, darle una mayor prioridad a alguien que al mismísimo miedo. Que al mismísimo rechazo del mundo…

Nada era indispensable. Solo tú Hyoga… solo tú…

Pero eso es algo que a un gobierno, que a una nación o al mundo entero, no le interesa…

_¿__Qué será de ti?  
Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida,  
Motivo de una paz  
Que ya se olvida,  
No sé si gusto más de mí o más de ti_

Cuando la guerra inició sentí miedo, como supongo, todos lo sentíamos. Tú solías abrazarme mientras veíamos las cada vez mas pesimistas noticias… no había ninguna esperanza de reconciliación… los hombres se ocultaban, se escapaban o huían del país, madres ocultaban a sus hijos, otros se ofrecían voluntariamente para pertenecer al ejercito, pero no era suficiente. Nunca lo sería… mientras más fuésemos sería mejor y cada hombre, podría hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y el fracaso…

Tú eras uno de esos hombres Hyoga, entregado a la causa, eso me aterraba aún más, pues no temías a lo que pudiese acontecerte, solo temías por lo que pudiese acontecerles a los demás, a tus familiares… amigos… a mi mismo…

Yo sabía que nuestros familiares, buscarían el modo de escapar de todo esto, ya estaban tomando medidas. Pero tú Hyoga… tú y ese entregado espíritu patriótico me dejaba sin palabras. Por una parte te detestaba por causarme tanto malestar, indecisión y preocupaciones. Pero por otro lado, te admiraba.

Tu convicción. Tu fe. Tu seguridad y tu necesidad de proteger a los demás, de ser fiel a tus principios y a lo que crees, me convencía completamente de que me había enamorado de una persona excepcional… de una persona en un millón… me había enamorado de un héroe de verdad…

Era doloroso… la mayoría de los héroes… mueren solos…

Una noche te apreté la mano con fuerza mientras tu veías las noticias sobre el pelotón al cual planeabas apuntarte, al momento volteaste y me miraste a los ojos. Te tomé del rostro y te expresé seguro…

Iré contigo.

_Ven, que esa sed de amarte  
Me hace bien,  
Yo quiero amanecer  
Contigo amor,  
Te necesito para estar feliz_

…Siempre fui temeroso de lo que pensase mi hermano. Anticuado. Tosco. Machista…

Mis padres… la sociedad en general… sabía que ninguno de ellos aceptaría una relación entre dos hombres que sobrepasase la amistad. Algo como lo que tú y yo teníamos desde hacía ya algún tiempo. No sé exactamente qué era lo que tanto me aterraba… si no me sentía seguro de quien era, si estaba enfermo o no, si era pecado o no, si hacía lo correcto… todos esos enemigos que también luchaban por tumbarme y por sumirme en una dictadura donde ya está previamente indicado de qué tipo de ser debes enamorarte…

No fuiste mi primer amor… ni mi primera relación.

Sin embargo, fuiste la primera persona a quien me atreví a tomarle de la mano, en la calle, en terreno del enemigo, en una zona donde cualquiera podría verme e insultarnos, ofendernos, amenazarnos. Llamar a mi hermano o a mis padres y destruír en una sola frase mis muchos años de secreto y doble identidad.

Tú fuiste quien me miraste inseguro cuando tomé tu mano. Pero no por ti… tú no eras tan enrollado como lo era yo. Te preocupabas por mí… y a la vez, te asombrabas de que me hubiese atrevido a hacerlo.

Shun… - Apenas me nombraste incrédulo deteniendo tu paso. Preguntándome con la mirada si estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Yo apenas y baje la cabeza como si asintiera… y sonreí antes de decir algo, que para los dos, ya era mas que obvio…

Te amo… Hyoga…

_Ven, que el tiempo corre  
Y nos separa,  
La vida nos esta dejando atrás,  
Yo necesito saber  
Qué será de ti_

Tus "peros" no sirvieron de nada… así como los míos hacía ya unos días te había entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra. Ambos nos alistamos en aquel ejército, insistiendo constantemente en la renuncia del otro…

En una familia común y heterosexual… sería más que suficiente que uno de los miembros entregase la vida… no hacía falta que los dos muriésemos por la causa llegó a decirme…

Yo lo tomaba por el rostro y le decía:

Esa es la ventaja que nosotros tenemos sobre ellos.

Él no entendió.

Podemos morir juntos…

_Qué será de ti?  
Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida,  
Motivo de una paz que ya se olvida  
No sé si gusto más de mí o más de ti_

Siempre me ha dado risa recordar esas noches en vela pero sabrosas, en las cuales pasábamos horas pegados en el celular hablando hasta el amanecer, escondidos tú en tu casa y yo en la mía, en algún sitio donde nuestros padres pensasen que dormíamos y nos dejasen hablar con tranquilidad y sin preguntar con quien hablábamos tanto…

Me daba risa, porque era irónico, era invertirte mas tiempo y mas calidad que a los estudios o al trabajo jaja… luego en el transporte, ambos íbamos durmiéndonos y ni hablar de las clases. Mientras que el uno se ponía a insistirle al otro en que tenía que ser mas dedicabado con sus actividades jaja… cosas de novios… normales supongo…

El recordar momentos felices como ese… e imaginar parejas felices como nosotros, invadía mi espíritu de necesidad de defenderles, de permitirles vivir en una nación feliz, en un mundo feliz… eso mas los discursos que Hyoga escuchaba y apoyaba (mas por supuesto no me repetía) que daban en la televisión y en el panteón donde nos encontrábamos, me hacía estar cada vez mas seguro de lo que iba a ser, del paso que iba a dar. De entender que… tal vez, ya yo había tenido la oportunidad de ser muy feliz, y era el momento de otros, que tal vez, si merecía ser mas feliz, como muchos mas lo merecían… pero alguien debía sacrificarse… alguien debía hacer algo para que los demás pudiesen tener esa plenitud. De alguna manera… me sentía reconfortado al pensar que ese alguien sería yo… pero me sentía aterrado… al pensar, que otro de esos mártires, podía ser Hyoga… me aterraba pensar la posibilidad de verlo morir…

Y aun y cuando la guerra ya ha finalizado. La idea de tu muerte me aterra, pero… el no saber… el desconocerlo… me aterra mucho más Hyoga…. ¡mucho más!...

_Ven, que esa sed de amarte  
Ma hace bien,  
Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor,  
Te necesito para estar feliz._

Minas…

Balas…

Granadas…

Sangre…

El verde y el rojo se mezclan de una manera opaca pero tétrica… ver morir colegas… enemigos…hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, adultos… humanos todos no me sería jamás agradable, por más fuerte que haya sido mi motivación, mis razones, mi fuerzas, mi adrenalina o el amor que siento por aquellos a quienes defiendo…

Ellos fueron cayendo poco a poco… derrotados… desprovistos de el número que nosotros proveíamos, nuestras armas, nuestra tecnología… nuestros héroes… esta guerra sería obviamente nuestra victoria. Y eso, significaba cada vez una mayor motivación para seguir luchando y una mayor esperanza de volver a casa…

…Tu seguías vivo, sano, completo… y conmigo…

Unos días más y jamás me habría tocado pensar como pienso hoy…

Pero así como nuestros corazones victoriosos se llenan de valor, esperanza y alegría… los corazones del otro bando se llenaban de dolor, de rabia y de odio inmenso y cobardía…

No tardarían demasiado más en declarar la retirada como de hecho pasó…

Sus tropas se retiraron hacia el área limítrofe, cubiertos por una espesa jungla peligrosa e inhabitada donde siguen manteniéndose hasta nuestros días. Los motivos de la guerra han cesada, y aquel grupo permanece no más que como una resistencia o un grupo de militares…

Fue cuando tenía ya casi la victoria cantada en mi boca, en aquel último intercambio de disparos que una bala se insertó en mi pierna tirándome sobre aquel espeso y alto monte…

¡SHUN! –

Gritaste desesperado.

¡No te acerques! – Te pedí.

Como era de esperarse, no me hiciste caso… corriste esquivando baladas y cargándome en tu espalda…

Nos seguían disparándome…

¡Déjame!... ¡Déjame! – Te ordenaba golpeándote la espalda, pues conmigo a cuestas no llegarías a terreno a salvo.

Diste varias vueltas hasta encontrar una zona con la que cubrirte…

La entrada de aquella jungla Hyoga…

Quien sabe si fue un ángel o el mismo Dios quien nos protegió a ambos de tantas balas a nuestros lados, numerosas cual lluvia de plata… creí que ambos moriríamos y que en efecto, morirías por mi culpa… pero milagrosamente llegaste… ¡llegaste a cubrirnos tras un pequeño tronco al borde de un acantilado!.

¡Estás a salvo Shun!... ¡Estamos a salvo pequeño!

¡Eres un idiota!... ¡Pudieron haberte matado!

Las balas seguían chocando contra la madera por unos minutos más…

…dos… ocho… diez minutos…

¡RETIRADA! –

Una vez mas aquel grito… se alejaban… perdían una vez más… volveríamos a casa y…

¡TÚ!... ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE!..

En el momento, internado en el dolor de mi pierna, no super distinguir la amenaza en aquella voz que debía pertenecer a un enemigo, y en un movimiento rápido Hyoga… me empujaste hacia aquel barranco para que cayese las profundas aguas mas abajo… donde sabías que no me pasaría nada…

Dios santo Hyoga… hasta ese momento cuidaste de mí…

…¡Pero no me dejaste hacer lo mismo por ti!

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Te escuché decir antes de caer al agua…

_Ven, que el tiempo corre y nos separa,  
La vida nos esta dejando atrás_

….!

Salí del agua tan rápido como pude, subiendo la mirada aterrado.

¡No Hyoga no! … - Me susurré a mi mismo temiendo escuchar disparos y ver tu cuerpo caer en cualquier momento.

Era muy alto… me apresuré a salir del agua…

Y no sé si fue lo fría que estaba… o la necesidad que tenía… pero no volví a sentir el dolor de la pierna, solo veía la sangre… pero necesitaba subir… ¡Necesitaba llegar ya mismo!... ¡Cada segundo que pasaba podía significar que era muy tarde!.. Corrí tanto pude volviendo a subir entre raices, peñascos y piedras pero cuando llegué allá arriba…

…No estabas…

No estabas tú… ni el enemigo…

No había nadie…

¡HYOGA! – Grité llamándote… pero nadie contestó.

¡SHUN! – Oí una voz que me esperanzó por unos segundos… pero no era la tuya… un compañero de guerra me tomaba del brazo y me halaba. - ¡Ganamos la guerra!... ¡Pero debemos regresar con los demás! ¡Deben tratarte la heridad!

¡NO!... ¡No puedo hacerlo!... ¡Tienen a Hyoga!

Mi compañero se detuvo. Se calló, aclaro su garganta y con mucha propiedad me dijo a los ojos.

Si es así… sabes que ya no ha de estar vivo. Andando.

Me halaste del brazo sintiendo ese puñal realista como una estaca en mi alma…

…¿Cómo decirle que ese no era tan solo un colega mas de guerra? ¿Un querido amigo?

Ahí… ahí se había ido mi alma…

Mi pierna me traicionó… y mi conciencia también, peridéndola repentinamente y tal vez como escape a lo que sigo sin querer ver en el día de hoy…

_Yo necesito saber…._

Sigo recordando nuestro primer beso…

…Tu sonrisa…

Y nuestras manos juntas… mientras miro todos los días la televisión… apoyando mi única pierna en el sofá…

Esperando que me digan… que la resistencia ha decidido liberarte… que estás bien… que volverás a casa… que volveré a oír tu sonrisa y a sentir tu abrazo…

Pero todo lo que oigo, son relatos escalofriantes de torturas, de dolor, de muertes y sufrimientos agónicos… de soledad, de hambre y enfermedad…

Dios santo Hyoga… no quiero que estés sufriendo… De verdad no quiero que sufras tanto como los héroes de la historia… como el héroe que eres para mí… el anónimo que era uno más del montón… pero el único para mí Hyoga…

Dios dame fuerza…

_Necesito saber…_

Hoy tomaré mi silla de ruedas y volver al emprendimiento… aunque no valga la pena, aunque no logre nada, aunque me digan que una vez más inmigraron a quien sabe que sitio, y que un inválido como yo no podrá hacer nada…

Que sea realista y que asimile que mi "conocido" ya ha pasado a mejor vida…

…Ellos no entienden… tal vez jamás entenderán… y ya no necesito que lo entiendan…

Los años me han enseñado a que puedo vivir en mi propio mundo Hyoga, uno donde tus cabellos dorados son el sol… entre los cuales seguiré orbitando toda mi vida si es necesario…

Yo no me considero un héroe por lo que vaya a hacer…

Por cuantos rehenes vaya a liberar… por cuantos enemigos vaya a matar personalmente… o por cuantos beneficios vaya obtener mi país a raíz de mis actos…

La verdad es que ya lo hago por curiosidad Hyoga, yo necesito salir de dudas, necesito devolverme la paz y permitirme matarme si me da la gana, pero mientras el suspenso de si estás vivo o si estás muerto siga junto a mí… jamás seré dueño de mi propia voluntad… porque si mi esperanza tiene la razón… si el amor que me reuso abandonar está en lo correcto debo entonces dar lo que sea necesario por rescatarte… como tú lo hiciste conmigo…

Yo seré lo que tu eres… yo vivo si tu vives… y mi alma sigue acá solo si la tuya está para mantenerme Hyoga. Y hasta que algún día me entere de lo contrario, seguiré buscándote, seguiré en la lucha… hasta que la muerte nos separe… o nos vuelva a unir.

¿Qué será de ti…?

**Fin.**


End file.
